This invention relates to the field of television and, more particularly, to a database for use in displaying television program information on a television screen through the use of a television program schedule system.
Television program schedule systems, such as the one disclosed in application Ser. No. 08/475,395, allow users to visually inquire into television viewing options through the use of a program guide. In these systems television program information is stored in an electronic memory connected to the television receiver. A database is used to organize and store television program information within the electronic memory.